The Bachelor
by anqelkissezox
Summary: At the behest of a concerned Charlie, Bella becomes a contentant on a romantic reality tv show where she has to compete with the other girls to gain the attention of the charming host. Story is better than summery. Please read and review. All human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPV

"Bella baby wake up!" Charlie cheerfully called from down stairs. He seemed really chipper for 6 am.

"I have a surprise for you!" Charlie called. I shuddered to think what my father considered a surprise. I got up and headed into the shower and then proceeded with my morning routine. About a half hour later I headed down stairs.

"Now I know that you don't think that I have great taste in men but…" Charlie started. oh no! The last man ( if you even considered a sixteen year old native American a man) Charlie set me up with was a complete pervert as well as obsessed freak.

"Dad if this is another pathetic attempt to hook me up with a family friend then you can forge-"

"Bella you haven't been with a man in two years…so I decided to sign you up for the bachelor…their coming to Washington to recruit!" Charlie said. I wondered if my father had lost his mind or something. I hadn't heard anything about a show coming here.

"Charlie I hadn't heard…" I started.

" Just got the call last night…they wanted to have the local police guard everyone, so I decided to make a deal." Wonderful I was part of a bargain.

Going to school I noticed a massive amount fliers around for the show…even for a community college. I found out that everyone was meeting there at 7 am Saturday morning.

"I cant believe your father actually signed you up for that!" my friend Laura said.

"Well he had good intentions." I said.

"Still I would die if my father actually said that to me." Laura said.

" Has there been previews for it yet?" I asked.

"No, I hadn't seen anything yet…but wouldn't it start tonight?" Laura said

" I would guess." I said

I then entered my first class.

EPV

" Man I cant believe that you actually came to me for advice…this is going to be so awesome…having a show in my own back yard!" Emmett whopped. Emmett was my brother

"Emmett its not like I didn't consider other options." I said

"actually I'm kind of relieved….do you know how long its been since you had a girl, I was getting scared man." Emmett said

" Emmett I told you that there was nothing to be scared over!" My cousin Jasper called out. Jasper and Emmett were the producers that came up with the idea of bringing the show to Washington.

"God Emmett any time someone goes with out a girl for a year or more you freak out!" Jasper continued

"Yeah Emmett…we're not all like you…marrying the first girl that you ever saw!" I said. Emmett married his only girlfriend ever…Rosalie Hale.

"Well Jasper and I have to recruit tomorrow and then the camera's arrive Monday…that means we have all Sunday to prepare for the girls arrival." Emmett said.

"Speaking of which…where are they staying?" I asked.

"Oh Emmett and I booked a five star hotel about an hour away in Tacoma ( Their in Port Angelus)…the girls are going to stay there" Jasper said

"man your lucky…what I wouldn't give for…" Emmett started up.

"What you wouldn't give for what Em?" Rose said sarcastically while entering the room.

"Sorry dear…I wont ever think that again." Emmett said.

"You better hope not!" Rose said

"So you and Alice are handling makeup and costumes?" I asked.

"Yeah though its going to be hard knowing what to get until the girls are picked." Rose said half disgusted. Rose knew Emmett well

" Emmett I'm warning you…behave tomorrow." Rose said warningly.

BPV

I arrived at the college Saturday morning to find the place jam packed. There was a line all the way to the entrance just to register or check in. I must of spent three solid hours waiting there. I almost felt like a total idiot just for showing up. I finally checked in and they gave me a number. I then waited for a producer to call me over. I must of waited another four hours just to get called. I was about to leave when the blonde haired producer called me over.

"Good evening…Bella my name is Jasper Whitlock, I'm going to ask you a few questions" The man said.

"Good evening Jasper!" I said

"What is your favorite color?" Jasper asked. It was an odd first question.

"It changes with my mood." I answered. Jasper smiled

" When is your birthday?" Jasper asked.

"September thirteenth." I answered.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked

"19" I answered. Jasper mumbled something that sounded like " Good they're the exact same age…that has to count for something." (Jasper and Emmett are in their early twenties)

"Where do you attend school?"

"Here." I answered

"Do you like classical music?" Jasper asked.

" absolutely." I answered. I had a collection of Classical cd's at home. Jasper looked at me shocked.

"I think that ill pick you…it will definitely be a change up." Jasper said pointing to the area that the selected girls were. All most all of them were blond and almost all of the girls were bimbos. The only ones that wasn't were two brunet girls that I graduated was the class hoe and the other was my friend.. She was one of my only friends in high school…but we had not talked to each other in a few weeks. I headed over to the area.

"Angela?" I asked.

"Bella…what are you doing here!" Angela said

"Charlie signed me up…what about you?" I asked.

"My mother…she practically dragged me down here preaching about wanting grandkids before she was too old to even see them." Angela said

"Really…so how's life been?" I asked

"I'm here so it couldn't of been too good could it!" Angela answered

"That's true…I meant to say how's college." I said.

"Oh its great…I've met a lot of nice people …I'll have to introduce you guys some time

"That's great!" I said.

"and you?" she asked.

"I've met some people as well…I think that you'd like them." I answered

"Okay guys enough chit chat… we need to give you all some information." a curly haired man who's name tag said Emmett called out

" You will be rooming in alphabetical order and for the two girls with the S starting last names you will not be rooming together. Jessica Stanley, you'll be rooming with Jessica Trot and Bella Swan , you'll be rooming with Angela Webber…and directions to the hotel are being handed out as we speak." Emmett said as Jasper handed out the directions.

"This is so exciting!" Angela said.

"I know…but I'm probably going to be the first eliminated." I said gesturing to the sea of blonde bimbos.

"Please Bella…their all plastic…look at Jessica Stanley…your telling me that she naturally went from like a size A to a size D in one year?" Angela countered. Jessica Stanley was the biggest hoe in the senior class. I looked at her as Angela said that. At that point she was wearing shorts that showed her ass, 8in heals and a very low cut belly shirt. Angela was right…she increased like four cup sizes since graduation.

"We have just as much…if not a better chance then any of those Barbie dolls Bella!" Angela said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own twilight or its characters- this disclaimer goes for Chapter one as well...Please read and review!**

Chapter 2

EPV.

We spied as the girls came walking into the hotel. Alice and Rose wanted to get a good look so that they could be prepared when the girls came in for their first costumes and makeovers. I noticed that when blonde after blonde came in Rose's face dropped. Emmett had obviously picked a majority of the girls. I could tell that Jasper could only pick two for these were the only normal girls in the bunch. Jasper knew my type well.

"I'm going to kill Emmett." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"You and me both girl…I cant work with those girls, they're going to be very picky!" Alice said unhappily.

"At least Jasper gave us two normal ones though!" Alice continued.

"He could of reigned in Emmett though!" Rose said.

" Emmett with a bunch of bimbos…how am I supposed to reign him in?" Jasper asked appearing out of no where from behind us. It was then that I saw those eyes. They were staring in our direction but they couldn't see us. They were staring at the art work behind us. I had never seen brown eyes so deep. They captivated me…held me in place. I noticed that they belonged to one of Jasper's girls…the prettier of the two. I looked at Jasper.

"Remember man…equality!" Jasper said.

"huh like he'd like any of those girls that Emmett picked!" Rose shot back. For once I had to agree with my sister in law.

"Don't get me started there." Alice said. I then headed into my hotel room to clean up. We had decided last minute to get rooms in the hotel , it was better for shooting purposes. Upon entering the room I found a dress bag with a note written on it saying " Wear this." It was obvious who it was from. I was going to have to speak to Jasper about his wife's shopping addiction sometime. Once the bag was opened I noticed a strong sense of cologne ammoniating from the tux… she obviously already sprayed it. She had me wearing a white tux with a dark blue undershirt and matching tie. I took one quick glance in the mirror before walking out of the door.

BPV

After settling with Angela into our room we headed over to where the costumes and makeup was being done. I was extremely nervous meeting these people for the first time.

Those nerves were washed away though when I entered the room. Opening the door we were greeted by a very energetic pixie like woman.

"Hi my name is Alice Whitlock…I'm going to be your makeup and hair stylist for the duration of the show!" The woman said

"Hi Alice my name is Bella…its nice to meet you!" I said smiling, her excitement was infectious

"My name is Angela." Angela said shyly.

"So come this way…I'm going to have you for the next half hour and then your going to see Rosalie." I looked over to see a blonde girl waving so I waved back. I didn't know what had come over me…I was usually very shy.

" I love your hair!" Alice said as she started to work on it.

"Really?" I had never heard anyone say that to me before.

"Sure…do you know how long it would take me with a curling iron to get curls like that!" Alice said whipping out Barbie pins.

"And it takes a step out of the style that I wanted to do with your hair…shortens time!" Alice continued.

Alice then worked on me for the next half hour. When she was done I hardly recognized my self in the mirror. I actually looked like someone worth looking at.

"Oh my god Bella you look amazing!" Angela said relieved as Alice then took her. I then headed over to Rose.

"You know I hope that my brother in law finds happiness from this show!" Rose said as she gave me a black cocktail dress to try on.

"The bachelor is your brother in law?" I asked.

"Yep and I'm so excited that he's on here." Rose answered.

"Maybe now he can find someone and be happy." Rose said. I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh its not like he's unhappy…it's just that he hasn't been with a girl since his girlfriend died two and a half years ago. She was sick with cancer." Rose said.

"That's horrible!" I said shocked.

"I know…he didn't leave the house for like six months after that happened….that's why I'm hoping that he finds someone." Rose said throwing me high heal shoes.

"Wow…you look stunning!" Rose said finally getting a good look. She then tended to Angela. I went into the hall way.

EPV

I had opened the door to notice the girl with the eyes walking in front of me. I wound up following her out into the hall way. My sister in law and cousin's wife were very talented.

I was thinking about teaming them up more often when some arrogant blonde haired asshole of a man threw a door open hitting the girl directly in the face. She stumbled and slumped to the floor and the man didn't even look her way. I ran over to see if there was anything that I could do to help. Picking her up I felt a sudden charge of electricity that only grew. As long as I held the girl it never went away. How odd. The girl was knocked out cold. Alice then opened the door.

"What was…Oh my god!" Alice said.

"Alice get her an ice pack…and some Tylenol!" I said looking only at the girl. She then started to come around.

BPV

I awoke to see a pair of green eyes boring into my own. They had a look of concern blazed into them

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I felt a strong electrical current pulsating through my body.

"Miss I said are you okay?" He asked again.

"What…oh yeah I'm fine." I answered. It figured that I would have to get knocked out in front of the new and improved version of Zeus. It was then that Alice girl came running out with an ice pack.

"Here and don't worry about the bump when I'm done with the CGI people it will be like it was never even there!" Alice said handing me the ice pack and two Tylenol.

"I think that I better walk you to where your going…make sure that no doors attack you again." The man said.

"Alright well I'm heading towards the ball room down stairs…do you know where that is?" I asked

" Yeah I know." The man said. We then proceeded to walk down to the ball room. I must of almost tripped ten times. I was going to have to talk with Rose about giving me high heels.

Entering the ball room I was hit with a sea of corals, reds, oranges and yellows. I stood out like a sore thumb. I was relieved when Angela walked in wearing a navy blue. At least I wasn't the only one. I looked over as the man who helped me out grabbed a microphone….he couldn't be could he? The lights that were behind us flashed on. The camera's started to roll.

"Alright…my name is Edward Cullen and I am the bachelor…I am going to ask you your name and one thing about you." The man said. It figured that he would be the one to find me. oh what a first impression that must of made!

" My name is Tanya Denali and I was a former Miss Washington!" The prettiest of the blondes said.

"Very interesting." Edward said

"My name is Jessica Trot and I lived at Playboy mansion for a few months….Hi honeys I miss you…I'm on national television…call me!" A trashy blonde haired girl said. She was wearing almost nothing. Edward just looked at her. She was the epitome of tramps. Edward then got through a few more people before . He then went through a few more girls before getting to Jessica Stanley.

" I wonder how the hell we even got onto the show Angela look at these girls…I feel like I'm in a plastic surgery commercial." I said

"I don't think that these girls are his type…I think that the producers picked them, I mean look at him does he look like the type of guy to be interested in those girls?" As Angela said this Edward cringed away from another girl. It was then my turn

" My name is Bella Swan and I'm a huge klutz." I said blushing. Edward chuckled at the inside joke. The blonde bimbos looked at me confused at the inside joke.

"My name is Angela Webber and I am a very simple girl…I enjoy the simple things as well." Angela said when it was her turn.

"BORING!" One of the girls shouted.

"ELIMINATED!" Edward shouted back.

"What? Why?" The girl asked shocked as two men came to escort her away.

"First of all I don't tolerate people picking on other people, secondly I am a man of simple things my self Angela." Edward said. Sweet and caring…he really was the perfect man!

"Alright ladies I'm glad to have met you all and I wish you the best of luck!" Edward said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own twilight or its characters- this disclaimer goes for Chapter one as well...Please read and review!**

Chapter three

EPV.

I had just gotten back from the first date filmings. I never had been so disgusted and humiliated in my life. The only normal girls seemed to be Angela and Bella. The rest of them acted horrendous. I was going to have to take a shower when I got back to my room. Emmett and Rose were waiting for me in the hotel lobby.

" Emmett I want to eliminate at least half of them!" I said.

"Cant do that man…I go through all this trouble picking out the hottest blondes and you want to get rid of them?" Emmett asked incredulous.

"I mean look at them they're absolutely gorgeous!" Emmett said

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Rose started roaring.

"Your better looking dear!" Emmett said defensibly

" Emmett their hotness isn't even the point….one tried to give me a hand job in Anthony's….that's a five star restaurant Emmett!" I said.

_Flashback_

_I was on my first date with Jessica Stanley. She was the girl that was scheduled for the restaurant. I met her at the door and escorted her to the car. while driving there she repeatedly tried to feel me up. We reached the restaurant and I pulled her seat out for her. A few minutes after we sat down I noticed that she was leaning over the table. At first I figured that she was placing a napkin on her lap but when her hand reached my pant sipper I pushed my chair back a couple of inches._

_"I don't think that we should be doing that…this is a five star restaurant." I said politely. I couldn't even show my irritation …I had been instructed to show equality towards all of the girls. I was already attacked multiple times tonight. I had enough._

_BPV_

_Watching Jessica on the monitor was like watching a horror flick. you wanted to look away but couldn't stop watching. Edward looked very irritated. Watching the recaps was hilarious. Jessica actually thought that the date went well. Edward said that she needed to express herself in a different manner._

_End of flash back _

EPV

_"_I'm going to give that Stanley girl one more shot and then she's through." I said to Emmett.

"Good she's a brunet trying to act blonde with bad results." Emmett said

" Yeah and she's one of the worst to work with…do you know that she actually almost poked her eye out taking the eye pencil from Alice. It was horrible, please Alice has ten times the talent that girl has applying makeup." Rose said.

" Ugh and I have to go back out with her tomorrow!" I groaned. I was looking forward to the date with Angela and really looking forward to the date with Bella. I had learned so much about them tonight. Bella was a very interesting girl. When talking to her I didn't feel like I was talking to a brick wall as with some of the other contestants. Angela was more quiet, which led to more awkward moments but other than that she was pretty interesting as well.

BPV

Angela and I were heading off to bed when we heard what sounded like screaming starting to erupt from the next room. Angela and I looked at each other confused. It was then they started screaming louder and crashing noises started emanating from the room. After we heard what sounded like a lamp vase shattering we could make out what they were saying. It was Jessica Stanley and Jessica Trot fighting.

"He's _mine!_" Jessica Stanley was shouting

"Bitch he's not yours…he's mine!" Jessica Trot shouted. It was then that we heard a door fly open. We then went out into the hall to watch.

"ARRRRRRRRRRR!" The Jessica's shouted together

"Back off!" Jessica Stanley shouted.

"No you back off…he likes me more than you!" Jessica Trot shouted. It was then that Jessica Stanley punched her in the face. The girls then wrestled on the floor clawing each other repeatedly. That was when Emmett came out. He was wearing red pinstriped PJ's with his first initial on the front pocket.

"What the…ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP" Emmett shouted though it was clear from his face that he was thoroughly entertained.

"Bimbo I mean Jessica S…over there, Jessica T over there!" Emmett commanded

" What the hell happened?" Emmett asked Jessica Stanley.

" She said that Edward liked her better, and I said no that he liked me better and it escalated from there." Jessica Stanley said flirtatiously.

"That's not how it happened and you know it!" Jessica Trot shouted

"Then tell me what happened." Emmett said

"She was rubbing it in my face saying that Edward and her were going to get married and have kids….the girl's delusional man!" Jessica Trot said.

"Alright…whatever…Jessica S your sleeping in the only empty room that we have tonight, get your stuff." Emmett said heading into his room. He came out a few seconds later with a key.

"I knew that we were going to need that room." Emmett said after settling Jessica Stanley.

"I cant give you a fight over you …would you settle for an arm wrestling competition…winner takes $50" I said jokingly.

" You got my kind of sense of humor you know…make it $100 and we have a deal!" Emmett said.

" Alright …right here right now….lets go into one of the rooms and do it." I said seriously.

"Your on!" Emmett said opening the door to his room. I followed in. Rose looked up from her book. She was reading "The adventures of Huckleberry Finn" , one of my favorite reads.

"Hey that's a good read!" I said smiling.

"Yeah I'm almost at the end…I almost want to read it again…Em what's going on?" Rose asked.

" Bella and I are having a little arm wrestling competition going on…winner takes a $100" Emmett said smiling.

We lined up at the nightstand. I pulled my sleeve up.

"Best out of three wins." Emmett said.

"Ready!" I said

"One" Emmett said

"Two"

"Three!" Rose shouted. Emmett's hand went down with ease.

" Emmett you don't have to go soft on me because I'm a girl!" I said

"I wasn't…I wasn't ready." Emmett said

"Still counts Em.. I never thought that I would see the day that Emmett's hand went down on any round!" Rose said excitedly.

"Second round!" I said

"One!" Emmett shouted.

"Two"

"Three!" I shouted. After a few minutes my hand went down.

"HA!" Emmett said.

"Third round!" I said

"One" Emmett shouted

"Two"

"Three!" We all said together. Again Emmett's hand went down with ease. I couldn't believe that I won.

"That doesn't count…I wasn't ready!" Emmett said.

"No it actually does count….Emmett I cant believe that you actually lost one and to a girl!…Bella you're my hero!" Rose said. Emmett grumbled heading towards his wallet. Rose took a picture of his angry face.

"For Edward…he's been waiting to see this face for a long time." Rose said smiling.

"So you're his brother?" I asked. I had realized this the minute I entered the room.

"His one and only!" Emmett beamed.

"That's awesome that your helping him out like that." I said about the show.

"That's what brothers are for!" Emmett said still beaming. I then headed back into my bedroom.

EPV

I awoke the next morning and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I found my family sitting at a table discussing something that had happened the night before. I asked what was going on.

"Oh Edward you had to see it…two of the girls were dueling it out last night over you…it was awesome." Emmett said. I hoped that it wasn't Bella. Remember Edward equality.

"Really who were they?" I asked. I was afraid to know the answer.

" Those Jessica girls…they both really have a thing for you….man I wish that I had two girls fight over me!" Emmett said. Rose stomped on Emmett's foot.

"Sorry dear!" Emmett said.

"so any ways that girl Jessica S was scratching the shit out of Jessica T when I came out… they looked as if they were mud wrestling…it was hilarious" Emmett said

"I broke them up…placed them in two separate rooms and then started to talk to Bella." Emmett said. Wait a minute he talked to Bella? He got to see those eyes when I couldn't? I felt a sudden pang of jealousy that came out of nowhere towards my brother even though he was happily married.

" We then went into my room and arm wrestled…I won of course!" Emmett said. The pang of jealousy grew. I couldn't believe that he _touched_ Bella when I couldn't. Rose nudged me and showed me a picture under the table. Emmett had an enraged look on his face. His shoulders were slumped. He had obviously lost and was afraid to admit it or something. It took all of my strength not to start laughing.

Tonight I was taking Jessica Trot to a local Italian Restaurant. The date turned out to be quite interesting.

" You know I was very close with Hue Heffner in those months that I was in the mansion." She said. I was more grossed out then anything.

"I even have him on my speed dial!" She said whipping out her phone. She then proceeded to call him.

"HUIE BABY I'M ON THE BACHELOR! I'M ACTUALLY ON NATIONAL TV…HUGS HUGHIE I MISS YOU TOO!" Jessica Trot said. I was definitely getting rid of this one. When they asked me to comment on the date I said " It went well but I would appreciate a woman who doesn't call playboy mansion in the middle of a date" I then looked to see who was next on my list. I groaned when I saw the name Jessica Stanley.

BPV

We were watching Edward and Jessica S's date play out on the monitors in the dressing room. Practically every room in the hotel was tuned into that frequency so we were able to pick up everything. Jessica and Edward had gone to a café in Seattle. The date started out normal. They talked about their likes and dislikes. To be frank Edward looked as if he didn't want to be there. He looked board out of his mind. Jessica then lunged and practically ate his face off. Edward groaned trying to push her off. She mistook the groan of disgust for a sexual noise and then did the most degrading thing that I had ever seen her do. She moaned, grabbed his hands and forced them on her breasts. Edward pushed her away. The dressing room erupted in commotion.

"EW WHO WOULD DO THAT ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!" A girl shouted.

"THAT'S FUCKED UP!" Alice shouted disgusted

"AND I THOUGHT JESSICA TROT WAS BAD!" another girl shouted.

"I'VE KNOWN THAT GIRL FOR A LONG TIME AND I THOUGHT IT WAS BAD WHEN SHE HAD SEX WITH MIKE NEWTON IN THE MIDDLE OF NEWTONS SPORTING GOODS WHEN SHE WAS LIKE TWELVE….THIS DEFINITELY TOPS THAT!" Angela said disgusted. It was then that their comments were aired.

" It was so obvious that he was into me. The way that he kissed me back was amazing…I'm totally going to win this, its in the bag already. The sparks and passion were amazing." Jessica gushed. I shook my head laughing.

"Delusional!" Alice said. Then Edward came on.

" I cant even lie about that, I didn't feel a thing. No spark, no passion. In fact when I get back to my hotel room I'm going to have to Lysol my mouth. That was absolutely disgusting." Edward said grossed out. I started laughing. Jessica actually thought that she had a chance.

" I think that we found out one of the eliminations." I said. I then prepared for my date. Edward and I headed out to a local park. He had prepared a small picnic basket. I talked about my past and my family and he talked about his.

" You know your very lucky to have a brother…what I wouldn't give for a sibling!" I said when we discussed Emmett.

"Yeah I don't know what I'd do with out Emmett…I would have been lost a long time ago." Edward agreed

"He sounds like he's been a good big brother to you." I said smiling.

"So what about your father…you said that he was a Police Chief what's that like being the only child of a Police Chief?" Edward asked.

" Charlie is very protective…but it wasn't as bad as anyone would think …I mean he knows a lot more because of his profession but that makes conversation easier." I answered.

"So what are you thinking about right now?" Edward asked. I couldn't give him the first part so I gave him the second.

" How the sun set is pretty from here." And how your eyes smolder in it…but I couldn't even say that in private never mind on national television.

"I cant" I said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

" Because I usually wait till at least the third date to kiss a guy." I answered. Edward smiled.

"Okay what ever you want." Edward said. He looked relieved. he obviously had similar standards usually.

"It is pretty!" Edward said watching with me. We then continued to watch it for the next five minutes. Edward and I leaned in together. We were about an inch away from each other when I pulled back.

"EDDIE BABY ARE YOU READY FOR OUR SECOND DATE TONIGHT…I KNOW I AM!" I heard Jessica Trot call from across the room. I started to groan. I then proceeded to go up stairs and get ready.

"This should be interesting…Emmett's never been defeated, I wish you luck" Rose said. Emmett flecked his muscles which were massive. I was preparing to loose.

"I have to admit though that was hot….I just wish that those girls were fighting over me!" Emmett continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own twilight or its characters- this disclaimer goes for Chapter one as well...Please read and review!**

Chapter 4

BPV.

I arrived down stairs and headed into the ball room that night. It was a miracle that I survived the first round of eliminations, but I was sure to get the boot tonight. I mean I was average…what could he possibly see in me that these surgically enhanced Barbie dolls didn't have.

"Alright…if I call your name your staying." Edward said

"Tanya Denali, Kate Townsend, Irena Lebrun, Patricia Fitzpatrick, Angela Webber and Bella Swan." Did he actually say ME?

"Considering we're down to six girls now the elimination round will be changed to every few dates and only one girl will be eliminated." Edward said. It was then that the fuss started up.

" What ever your not hot anyways…Hughie is hotter then you!" Jessica Trot said leaving the room. At least she left on her own accord . Jessica Stanley was dragged out by security guards screaming the whole time.

" I LOVE YOU EDWARD…. I LOVE YOU!" Jessica said fighting the guards.

" We might want to consider getting a restraining order against Jessica Stanley." Edward radioed to Emmett.

"Why I don't see a problem." Emmett radioed back.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE EDWARD…I SWEAR, ITS NOT GOING TO BE THE LAST OF ME!" Jessica shouted as security dragged her towards the door.

"Definitely getting that restraining order." Edward radioed.

"I see your point now man." Emmett said.

" I cant believe that we're in the top six." I said when Angela and I entered our room.

"I cant believe that Jessica actually said that." Angela said.

"Which one?

" You got a point there"

"Night Angela" I said

"Night Bella" Angela said.

EPV

"Now that their gone!" I said relieved.

"I wont have to break up any cat fights anytime soon." Emmett half smiled.

" I think that I have an idea for a trust exercise if Alice will let me…it will tie into my decision later." I said to Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"They all trust a girl to do their makeup…how about me?" I said. Emmett started laughing.

"I love it…at the very least we can capture the massive freak out." Emmett chuckled. Emmett then started to dial Alice.

"So let me get this straight…you want to give six girls makeovers….Edward you don't even know the first thing about cosmetology….how do you expect to give six, count them, six girls makeovers?" Alice said horrified.

"Alice remember Rose's wedding…you had a massive panic attack and lost feeling in your hands because of a flower peddle being out of place …who put your makeup on for you?" I asked.

"That was different."

"Or when you were in Italy and Rose was in that four car accident and couldn't speak for a week and had two broken arms? who put her makeup on then…with no guidance from you or no help from Emmett who was filming season two in L.A at the time? Rose had to point with her foot to the makeup stand. I shook my head no and she mouthed please." I said.

"I would of helped if I hadn't lost my cellphone."

"alright well there's a few pointers that I have to teach you…otherwise if you want to be my guest, this should be interesting." Alice gave in. She then took me up stairs and we spent the next two hours going over the fundamentals of cosmetology. I had to say that by the end I was thanking god that I was a man and not a woman.

BPV

I headed into the dressing room after eating breakfast the next morning. I was beginning to make it a routine to talk with Alice and Rosalie among other things. To my shock, when I entered neither Alice or Rose were there. I checked the time…they should be here I thought. I decided to wait around…I had nothing better to do anyways.

"Bella what are you doing here? isn't your turn (date) later?" Angela's voice rang.

"Sorry ang…I was looking for Alice and Rose but they're not here." I said glumly.

"Wonder where they went." Angela said. It was then that the other girls came in with confused looks.

"Is Edward here…we got a text to meet him here." The girls asked. I looked down to see my phone lit up. I had a text too. " Meet me in the dressing room…five minutes." Well that explained why they weren't here. If some contest was happening they would want to stay neutral. It was then that Edward casually strolled in…a camera crew behind him .Emmett was the first of the crew in the threshold.

"Hi guys, I'm sure your wondering why I called you all here." Edward started.

"Well I figured that in a relationship there is nothing more important then trust…so I came up with a little trust exercise…I will be applying make up to each and every one of you." Edward said.

"Do we have a choice in the matter?" Irena asked.

"Sure…if you don't want me to do the makeup then you can visit Alice in the room across the hall." Edward said. With in a blink of an eye the room was empty except for Emmett and the camera crew, Tanya, Edward and I.

So why did you girls decide to stay." Edward asked

"I totally trust you!" Tanya said a little too bubbly. Emmett gave me a look. He caught her tone too.

" You and Alice are cousins by marriage… I figured that Alice would not let this happen if you couldn't do it and plus your very fashionable." I answered. Edward smiled at this. Tanya jumped into the chair before Edward could ask who was going first.

"Edward, while your putting Tanya's makeup on Bella and I are going to talk…I mean it's going to be boring for her to sit there while Tanya's getting ready." Emmett said

"Okay…be back soon though." Edward said. Emmett and I took off.

"There's something up with that Tanya girl…I have a bad feeling about her." Emmett said shaking his head while we headed downstairs to get some food

" I know what your talking about Emmett…she's up to something. What ever it is Emmett, your brother is a good guy, he doesn't deserve that." As I said that Emmett half smiled at me.

"Then will you do me a favor?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, what?" I asked

"Find the truth." Emmett said holding out a small pin.

"What is that?" I asked.

"it's a small powerful camera and microphone…you'll know what to do with it once the time comes." Emmett said beaming. We then walked back into the dressing room

"I LOVE IT….ITS ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS…YOUR SO TALENTED EDWARD!" Tanya was practically shrieking. Emmett coughed "liar"

"Alright now Bella its your turn!" Edward said with the crooked half smile that I loved. Tanya excused herself into a dressing room to get her things. I dropped my purse off into the other dressing stall along with the pin camera. I jumped into the chair. Then Edward started to put the make up on. About a half hour later he was finished. I had to say I was mildly surprised. Edward was better than I thought. He was a hell of a lot better then I was at putting my makeup on.

"Wow Edward your talented." I said.

"You can thank Alice for that and I didn't have to apply much. you have a great skin completion.!" Edward said laughing. That was the best comment about my skin ever.

"Must have been painful." I said.

"Very" Edward said. It was then that Edward left the room. I headed into the dressing room and was placing the pin on. From what I understood attaching the pin to the fabric would activate the camera. As I was doing this I was wondering how I was going to "Find the truth" as Emmett put it. I mean I don't go in all of the same places as Tanya does, so it was going to be pretty hard. I didn't imagine that the truth would find me so easily.

"OH MY GOD IT WONT COME OFF!" I could hear Tanya shrieking. I came out to find Tanya sitting in front of a mirror with every makeup remover, skin exfoliate, and facial sponge known to man surrounding her.

"What's up Tanya?" I asked. I never imagined that those three words would set off the explosion that they did.

"I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT. THIS IS THE WORST THAT MY FACE HAS EVER LOOKED. OH WELL ILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT. I KNEW THEIR PLAN. WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THE BIG BUFFOON NAMED EMMETT CAME UP WITH IT TO GET RID OF ME. HE REALLY HATES ME I KNOW IT. HE'LL BE THE FIRST TO GO WHEN I GET THAT ROCK ON MY FINGER! OH I CANT WAIT TO BE THE NEW MRS. CULLEN…WHEN WE'RE MARRIED ILL HAVE ACCESS TO A PRODUCER ( JASPER) AND GET MY OWN TALK SHOW! THOSE DUMB BITCHES THAT WENT TO ALICE…THEY'RE GOING DOWN. AT LEAST WE KNOW WHO WONT BE ELIMINATED…THAT'S FOR SURE. ." Tanya said winking at the camera. Got you bitch! Only thing left was to go to Emmett.

EPV

I was walking near the filming area when Emmett pulled me in. He had a look of rage on his face. Alice and Rose were behind him with an equally pissed off looks.

"There's something that you need to see." Emmett said turning on a monitor. He then his rewind.

"Now Bella and I had a really bad feeling about that Tanya girl. We decided to place a camera on Bella to find out what the deal was with Tanya. Man even I didn't think that it would be that bad."

"Emmett what are you talking about." I said as Emmett hit play. I then proceeded to watch Tanya's "conversation with Bella." I was disgusted. I couldn't believe that she lied to my face like that. She insulted my family. She used us all. I looked up at Emmett.

"I always knew that she was a bitch…but man to lie like that." Emmett said shaking his head

"At least none of the people that went to me were dumb enough to wink right into a camera…dumb bitch!" Alice said disgusted

" Alright…I guess I made my decision on who's going next." I said. I couldn't believe that I didn't see it coming myself. I mean she had all of the trade marks of being bitch.

BPV

After dropping the tapes I headed into the other dressing room where I told Alice and Rose that Emmett wanted them. They had a confused look but headed down anyways. looked up at the TV screen to catch the comments section

" Why wouldn't you let Edward do your makeup?" The commentator asked one contestant.

" Because it was early in the morning and I couldn't let Edward see me with out makeup." the girl said.

"Edward what is your opinion on girls not letting you put their makeup on for fear of you seeing them bare faced?"

" It shows shallowness. I don't go by looks for a relationship, I look at personalities and I want a girl that wants me for me and not my face." Edward answered. Who ever he ended up with was going to be a lucky woman.

My date with Edward that night had gone by well. We headed to some hiking grounds and set up a picnic about half way through. Neither of us talked about the Tanya thing…it would ruin a perfectly good evening. I could see that even if I was not chosen that a good friendship would come from this. He seemed to generally care about what I had to say and I felt the same way any time he spoke. It was too bad that this was being aired nation wide. Before I even realized what I was doing…Edward and I were kissing. The electricity that always happened when we touched seemed to turn into a huge fire, but neither of us wanted to escape. It was the most intense kiss that I had ever had. It was the most passionate.

"Well that was something." Edward said when we pulled away.

"Yeah too bad 30 million viewer's just watched that." I said

"Don't like to kiss and tell?" Edward asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I said smiling. We cleaned up and I stumbled my way through the rest of the hike. Fortunately Edward was very patient.

"Well we can cross hiking off your list of talents." Edward laughed.

" I cant hike to save my life!" I agreed. We then reached the end just in time to see the sun starting to set over the mountains. Looking at Edward he looked extremely happy. I must have been imagining things though. There was five other contestants. I wouldn't be _that _lucky.

" I bet that there's other stuff though." Edward said.

"That's true." I answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own twilight or its characters- this disclaimer goes for Chapter one as well...Please read and review!**

Chapter 5

BPV.

Not long after Edward finished on the last of his dates we got a text message saying it was an elimination night. It seemed to make sense because we hadn't had an elimination in the past five episodes that were taped. I got nervous hoping that I wouldn't get the ax. Alice and Rose had me finished in no time. They had me in a cobalt blue evening gown. I had to say that they were miracle workers. I couldn't recognize myself once they were done. It was too early to go anyways so I figured that I would speed that up by talking to Alice. Once the last person exited the door Rose exploded.

"Bella I know that you're a contestant so I shouldn't be talking about this in front of you but you helped my brother-in-law out in a tremendous way so I figure that its okay. I hope that that bitch Tanya goes down tonight. Calling my husband a buffoon? No one has that right but me and my family! And lying to Edward?…and using us? If you hadn't caught that on camera someone was bound to over hear that! She showed her true colors…she would _never_ be good enough!" Rose was huffing at the end.

"Remember Rose equality!" Alice said warningly

"She lost that right Alice…she talked trash, did you see any of the other contestants lying…bad mouthing us!" Rose spat back

" All I can say is that if she survives tonight…she wont survive _me!_"

"But thank you Bella…You and Emmett showed us her true self…for that we're indebted to you guys…what ever you need." Rose said. I couldn't respond to that.

"Oh Bella I think that you need to go down stairs now…good luck!" Alice said smiling.

"Yeah good luck Bella!" Rose said

"Thanks." I said.

I then headed to the stairwell. After a few minutes of clambering ( high heels) to get down stairs I was almost on the last step. Luckily there was no cameras anywhere or else I would of knocked them over.

"I thought I told Rose not to place you in high heels." Edwards voice said from behind me.

"Obviously someone didn't listen." I answered. He came forward and grabbed my hand and I rested the other one on the railing so between the two I had just enough balance to make it down the stairs. The electricity pulsated as usual.

"Are you okay now?" Edward said once we reached flat surface.

"I think I'm good." I said. Edward then let go of my hand. I took five steps before I sprawled out in the middle of the floor.

"I think that I should walk you to the beginning of the ball room at least." Edward said picking me up. I didn't fight it. Once there I was able to walk the ten steps to Angela and held on for dear life.

" Alright…today we had a little trust exercise and if I had just used that almost all of you would be gone right now but it turned into a lesson about lying, and the lesson is that liars never get away it." Edward said. As Edward said this Emmett came in wheeling a 42 in LCD screen. He winked at me as he centered it in the middle of the room.

"As you all know I had asked you guys if I could apply your makeup. Only two of you even let me touch your face. This was caught on the regular cameras…you know the ones that we record your dates with and stuff." Edward said. Then the video started playing. On it Tanya was talking about how much she loved her makeup. It was basically what Emmett and I had walked in on. A few girls threw looks at Tanya and grunted.

" This was captured with our secret cameras after I had left the room." Edward said switching the tapes. Tanya's ranting filled the room. Everyone gave a giant dirty look and Emmett flashed a grin. Edward stopped the tape on Tanya's winking face and said "Good bye Tanya."

"THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT…I WAS SET UP!" Tanya screamed pointing at Emmett.

"This big buffoon played a hand in bringing you down!" Emmett beamed.

"You talked right into a camera but we're all dumb bitches?" Irena said angrily.

"Tanya you did yourself in…it was all you." Edward said gesturing to the TV.

" Bye bye Tanya!" Emmett said as security came in to escort her out.

"For future reference…lying will not be tolerated, liars will be dealt the same punishment." Edward said

"Well I didn't see that one coming!" Angela said walking out of the room

" I know." was all I said. I didn't know if I was supposed to talk about it or not.

"She got what she deserved…she was the true idiot." Angela said.

We then took off to bed.

The next morning I had breakfast and headed out for a walk. I needed time away from the cameras and I couldn't stay in my room until I had to see Alice and Rose. I had to breath a little. I was a few blocks away from the hotel when a silver Volvo pulled up to me.

"Where's the fire?" Edward asked lowering the window.

" I had to get out…clear my head a little." I answered.

"Well as long as we're escaping the cameras we might as escape them together." Edward said smiling.

"Alright" I said opening the door and jumping in.

"Cant stand the constant cameras?" Edward asked.

"No just not used to it yet…there isn't a camera in here now is there?" I asked

"Not that I know of…but knowing Emmett…" Edward answered.

"So while we're driving…where do you want to go?" Edward asked.

"Doesn't really matter to me." I answered.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" Edward asked.

"Sure I could go for that." I said. Edward then took a left.

"So what made you want to do the show?" I asked off handedly. Edward turned to look at me.

"Well if you talked to Rose then you know what happened to my last girlfriend. I went to Emmett for some advice ,I figured it was time to move on but I couldn't find the right girl, and it blew up from there." Edward answered

"What made you want to do the show?" Edward asked.

"My father signed me up, I'm glad that he did though , I wouldn't of met everyone if he didn't." I answered. We then pulled into an ice cream parlor. Edward and I had grabbed a seat when we happened to look up at the screen. Our faces flashed across the screen. They were airing an old episode. We groaned together.

"Cant even go out for ice cream!" Edward said shaking his head and placing a hat on. I threw my hood on my head. The waitress came over and took our orders. Judging by her face she didn't recognize us. She promptly came out with our food.

"Eat fast…someone's bound to recognize us." Edward said digging in.

" EDDIE…EDDIE? IS THAT YOU?" a familiar voice called. Edward groaned. Jessica Stanley appeared out of nowhere. Half the restaurant turned to look at us. Luckily Edward already paid the bill.

"I don't think that she recognizes you…save your self!" Edward said almost pushing me out of the booth. I just stood there.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I'm not feeding you to the psycho!" I said. I pulled him out of the booth and we ran like hell. Jessica ran in pursuit. We went around a corner and hid. Luckily she didn't see where we went and ran straight. We then snuck into the car.

"Thank you…she probably would of kidnapped me or something, knowing that girl." Edward said.

"No problem." I answered

"And I never got to thank you for the other night as well…you helped me out there." Edward said smiling.

"Don't mention it…anyone would of done it." I answered.

We saw Jessica sulking back to the parlor as Edward started to take off. Thank fully she didn't look into the car. We then took off towards the direction of the hotel. Emmett met us in the lobby.

" Where have you two been…Edward your date with Kate is in like five minutes…and Bella you have to get ready, your up next!" Emmett asked

" We happened to run into each other taking a break from the 24 hour filming." Edward answered.

"By the way is that restraining order against that Jessica girl in effect yet?" Edward asked.

"Yep…why?" Emmett asked.

"Never mind." Edward said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own twilight or its characters- this disclaimer goes for Chapter one as well...Please read and review!**

Chapter 6

BPV

I was watching the monitors of Edward and Kate's date while getting ready. Edward looked absolutely board. He looked as if he wished that he could be somewhere else. I didn't understand why…Kate seemed to be the perfect girl. From what she gave away she was smart as well as pretty. I didn't stand a chance in hell compared to her. The comments were then aired

"I think that the date went awesome…we have such chemistry, such passion!" Kate said.

" Frankly Kate would be a great friend…but I could only see us as being friends at this point in time." Edward said.

"And another one bites the dust…I think that we just found our elimination!" Alice said.

"Too bad though…she was one of the nice ones." Rose said

" Alright I think that your done…Rose's got the perfect outfit." Alice said once she finished. I thought that Alice found her true calling in cosmetology. I then went over to get my outfit from Rose.

"I cant wait till this is all over…I love the makeup and everything, but the not knowing is absolutely killing me!" Alice said

"I hear you Alice…but you don't even have a feeling?" Rose asked.

"He's conflicted right now…its down to two, but I cant work out which one he's going to pick." Alice said shaking her head. I looked at Rose.

"Alice is a bonified psychic…she can see people's future, her abilities have been studied at universities all around the world. They cant figure out how she does it…but she's accurate about 95% of the time." Rose said.

"But you guys never said anything!" I said.

"Oh that's because people find it weird…I get treated like a 24 hour hotline once people find out." Alice said.

"Oh Bella I think that it's your turn now!" Alice continued looking at the clock. Damn she was right!

I ran out as fast as I could.

Edward and I went to a local café. We talked for a good half hour about our family lives some more. We rattled off thousands of questions.

"What was the scariest moment in your life?" Edward asked. That was going to be a hard question…I was the accident queen. I chose the incident that stood out the most.

"It's gonna sound crazy!" I warned

" I'm sure its not that bad." Edward said confident

" Alright …I had gone skiing with my father a couple of years ago. It was my first time skiing. Charlie had taken me on some bunny slopes and we both thought that I could handle the triple black diamond that Charlie had been looking forward to…he wanted to go get some hot chocolate and I didn't. I was on the trail when an avalanche struck…" I started. I then launched into the whole story.

_Flashback._

_BPV_

_It was the winter of the year that I turned fifteen. Charlie decided that for Christmas break we would hit up one of the local ski resorts. I was nervous because it was my first time out on the slopes . Charlie volunteered to teach me._

_"Bella are you sure that you haven't skied before…you're a natural honey." Charlie said as I completed my tenth run on the bunny slope._

_"I'm shocked that I haven't fallen down once!" I said smiling._

_"After we go in for hot chocolate…we can hit that triple black!" Charlie said turning towards the resort building._

_"Dad you go in…ill meet you at the end of the slope, I just don't feel like hot chocolate right now." I said._

_"Bella its your first time…" Charlie started._

_"Dad…ill be fine, how hard can it be?" I said taking off to the chairs._

_"BE CAREFULL HONEY!" Charlie called_.

_When I first saw the trail…I thought it was a cliff. I then saw a sign identifying it as the trail. How the hell was I supposed to get down that? I was about half way down the trail when I heard this rumbling noise. I looked behind me to see this tidal wave of white heading right towards me . I didn't even have time to think. My ski's must of set it off. It hit with a ton of bricks. I let my body hang limply hoping that nothing would break. I wound up with a broken leg. The whole way down my life flashed before my eyes._

_Fortunately I wound up in an air pocket…but I was stuck from the waist down. Also I could barely lift my arms I'm going to die! I thought . I knew that by the size of the air pocket I had enough air to last a few hours so I didn't worry about running out of air. I worried about hypothermia. Would anyone find me in time? About a few minutes later I could hear my father's voice. He grew more frantic with each passing minute. It abruptly stopped a few minutes later. I found out later on that he ran to find a ski patrolman. They searched every slope on the side of the mountain I was on. Three hours after he ran off…Charlie returned. I was suffering from severe hypothermia at this point. I was barely conscious. I was about to slip under when I heard Charlie roar. He told me later on that he had looked at the snow pack and realized what had happened. I had to stay for Charlie I thought. _

_"BELLA BABY IM COMING!" Charlie screamed. It went silent and then I heard the sound of snow mobiles . I found the courage to stick my hand up through the snow. I heard Charlie scream. Two seconds later Charlie had me out. I didn't understand how he could dig through three feet of snow that fast. After that Charlie never let me go skiing again._

_End of flashback_

When I finished with my story I caught my first glimpse of Edwards face. His jaw was actually hanging.

"You survived being trapped in three feet of snow for three hours?" Edward asked stunned.

" You must have a strong will to live then!" Edward continued.

"Well somebody has to take care of Charlie." I answered

"But still three hours…that's insane." Edward said.

"But I bet that if you were in the same situation you would of done the same thing…I mean you have Emmett, Rose , Jasper and Alice…and you care about them just as much as I care about Charlie." I said.

" Yeah that's true." Edward said.

We then continued with the questions.

EPV

"Did you hear that!" I said to Emmett after giving the commentary.

"Yeah….and I wouldn't put it past that girl to survive something like that…she beat me at arm wrestling man…she has strength." Emmett said

" I wonder what it was like…" Emmett started up.

"EMMETT." Rose shrieked.

" What I never knew any survivors of avalanches…I was just curious." Emmett said.

"Well Emmett I'm sure that its not as fun as you would think!" Rose said

"Yeah there's a reason why people freak out about them!" Jasper said

" Emmett don't you get any ideas from that…I don't want to have to spend thousands of dollars to fix a ski resort just because you were and idiot!" Rose said giving Emmett a warning glance

"What just because I set off a fire cracker in a room once…you don't let me have any fun anymore." Emmett said.

"Emmett, your "fun" cost us ten thousand dollars to fix that room…I wouldn't of had to take this job if you didn't do that." Rose said.

" Jeez it was one time!" Emmett said shaking his head

"One time too many Em!" Rose said

"Your never gonna let me live this down are you!" Emmett said

"Never." Rose said.

" Damn it." Emmett said

"Emmett I repeat I am not paying thousands of dollars for your stupidity…stop acting up and we can go anywhere you want." Rose said.

"Fine!" Emmett said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own twilight or its characters- this disclaimer goes for Chapter one as well...Please read and review!**

Chapter 7

EPV

Over the next few weeks I eliminated Patricia, Kate and Irena. I actually felt bad about letting Kate go. It just wasn't fair that I didn't share the same feelings that she had about me. However I was glad to see Patricia and Irena go. They turned into the next Jessica Stanley and Jessica Trot. After the Jessica's had left the show I thought that the disgusting feeling would leave…boy was I wrong there. When ever I was with Patricia or Irena I wanted to run away. I felt like a piece of meat to them. All the while almost all of my thoughts were about Bella. Some thoughts of Angela had come through too leaving me very confused. After the taping in which Irena was eliminated ( she was the last of the three to go) I found Emmett.

"Emmett…I have a problem man, can you get everyone down here I want all of their opinions."

"Sure man." Emmett said giving me a weird look. A few minutes later my family and I were sitting at a table near the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"He's conflicted…I called it!" Alice said.

" Its now down to two and I don't know who to pick…I'm really into Bella but I don't want to hurt Angela." I said. Emmett was the first to speak after that.

" Pick Bella, First of all she's been the only person to actually beat me at arm wrestling, secondly I know that she generally cares about you man. She wouldn't of helped me out with Tanya if she didn't and you know it. I can also see it in her eyes. Her eyes change when their around you…and I've seen her around with out you man." Emmett said

"While I don't feel Emmett's sentiments about arm wrestling…I would have to say that I agree with him. She seems to generally care about you. I can tell when I talk to her. Also you seem to generally care about her as well. I haven't seen you look at a girl like that ever…not even with Victoria and you were in love with her." Rose said

"I also have to say pick Bella. For the same reasons that Rose and Emmett had just said. I can also mold her. I want my Barbie!" Alice said.

" Keep in mind that Angela is a nice girl too. Emmett you never gave her the chance to see if she generally cared. Don't get me wrong…I love Bella and nothing would make me happier to see you two together but just keep in mind that Angela is a good choice too." Jasper said. This only confused me more

Walking out of the room Alice said to me " Don't worry I have a feeling that it will all turn out for the best!" I walked up stairs to find a small ring box on my bed. There was a note from Alice. "Got the ring…you lucked out that both girls have the same ring size…things will turn out good-Al" I shook my head.

APV

We returned to our rooms later on that night. Jasper and Emmett were in a heated conversation about the events that had just taken place.

"You want to bet $50 that he chooses Angela." Jasper said confidently.

"BELLA ALL THE WAY…YOUR ON BUDDY!" Emmett roared

"Rose…Alice, you want to get in on it?" Jasper asked

" Sorry I don't want to give one side the upper hand…I'm out of this one." I responded.

"No…this is childish…betting on who your cousin or your_ brother_ is going to choose…its disgusting!" Rose said angrily. We then separated into our rooms.

BPV

Things between Angela and I took a turn for the worst over the next few weeks. We hardly spoke and got our own rooms. We made sure though that our weakened friendship never made it onto the show. It was a blessing that neither of us were the violent type. By the end we decided to make a truths. If Angela was selected …I would be happy for her and if I was that was fine too. By the filming of the last episode we both headed down to the dressing room together….for the first time in a few weeks.

"Who would of thought that we would of made it this far huh Bella?" Angela asked as Alice started to do her makeup.

"I'm still shocked that I made it through the first round." I said

"I told you that we had a chance…and look at where we are now!" Angela said.

"Ang for what it's worth…you look good." I said

"Aw thanks Bella." Angela said. She then jumped out of the chair and it was my turn.

"It couldn't come down to between two better people…personally I was routing for it to be one of you two…I didn't think that I could have a _plastic_ cousin." Alice said. Angela and I laughed at this.

Alice had done her best job yet on me. I got one good look before she practically shoved me over to Rosalie. Angela had already left the room.

" Now I know that I promised Edward to never place you in heels again as long as I should live but you can not wear flats with this type of dress." Rose said taking out a strapless midnight blue evening gown. I would of swore that it was black if I hadn't seen the hint of blue in it.

"You look absolutely stunning." Alice said , her voice quivering.

"Thank you Alice… It means so much."

"You gotta go…good luck!" Alice said pushing me out the door. Before I knew it I was jumping into a limo. The limo drove us a few minutes out of the city limits before it went on a dirt road. The limo drove a few miles into the woods where it dropped us off into a small meadow. There was a small celebratory tent set up on the other side with all twinkle lights hanging off of it. Edward was sitting on a boulder half way toward it. He was wearing an all back tux. My breath was taken away just from the sight of him. We got out of the limos and walked towards him.

"Before I let you two know of my decision I have one question to ask the both of you." Edward said. It seemed fair.

"Why do you want to be with me?" Edward asked. I was taken a back. It was then that I realized that I couldn't live with out Edward. I think that I had always known that…but it wasn't until that moment that I actually accepted it.

"Edward, I always felt that we had a strong connection. I've never had something like that happen to me until I met you. I feel that we have similar personalities…we want the same things out of life." Angela said.

" I cant top that…Edward all I care about is your happiness. If you find that you are happier with Angela then me then be with her. I would understand. Just make sure that what ever your decision is…its what you want." I said. Edward gave me a scared look. Then my favorite smile erupted on his face.

"Angela could you come with me for a minute" Edward said leading her towards the tent. Great he chose Angela…and I gave him permission to do it! I turned around and walked away. I was on the dirt path when the tears started to flow. I hadn't realized how cold the night was till that moment. Out of nowhere I got hit with a massive case of goose bumps. I didn't care about that though. I was still stunned that he chose Angela. I looked up to see a white thing growing in the distance. It looked to be an RV. It couldn't be though…who in their right mind would RV all the way out here.

Then it all went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own twilight or its characters- this disclaimer goes for Chapter one as well...Please read and review!**

Chapter 8

APV

I was watching the break up unfold live on the monitors. Emmett had an ingenious idea to take the RV all the way out into the woods so he could be near Edward for the proposal. Emmett didn't want to be in a studio miles away when it happened. I had to say that this was better than some romantic movies that Jasper and I had watched. I shoved a piece of popcorn in my mouth as Edward started up.

"Angela I've enjoyed all of the time that we spent together. You were right…we did have a connection." Looked as if Jasper was going to win after all.

"But if I'm going to be true to myself I cant be with you…I'm in love with Bella, and if I chose you it wouldn't be fair to either of us." WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GETTING MY BARBIE! Wait a minute…where was Bella going? I thought when I saw her walking away. I rewound the footage to see her tear stained face. OH NO SHE THOUGHT THAT EDWARD CHOSE ANGELA!

" OH MY GOD!" Rose shrieked when she saw the footage.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GOING?" I asked. A few minutes later she appeared on our security cameras. About a hundred feet away from the RV she slumped over.

" Jasper go get her!" I said.

" I cant." Jasper said.

"Why not?" I asked

"I'm fixing one of the monitors…I'm at a tedious stage and no one else knows the steps…my hands are tied…I'm sorry." Jasper said.

"EMMETT GET IN HERE!" Rosalie shouted

"What did I do now?" Emmett came in confused

"We need you to get Bella!" Rose said.

"Why me? why not Jasper? Its cold out there!" Emmett whined.

"Jasper's busy and you're the only one strong enough …EMMETT THIS IS YOUR BROTHER'S FUTURE WIFE THAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE!" Rose shouted pointing towards the door.

"Future…what did you say?" Emmett said. Rose pointed towards the monitor.

" That's okay Edward…I recently come to realize that I'm in love with someone else…I know that you hate lairs but I just realized this recently." Angela said

"Well your being honest and I've chosen Bella anyways so as long as it was recently its okay." Edward said. Emmett then geared up into action. He busted through the door like Rambo.

BPV

I came to with Emmett's face hanging into mine. He had a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing here Emmett?" I asked

"What am I doing here…what are you doing here…shouldn't you be with my brother right now?" Emmett asked.

"Why…he chose Angela." I said

"That's right you don't know…your coming with me, its freezing out here anyways." Emmett said carrying me towards the RV. He opened the door to reveal a mobile station.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked looking at me.

"I think that it was a combination of shock and the cold that brought her down…she should be fine… I think though I'm not the one going to med school ( Edward is entering pre med in this story and Bella knows it.) Alice then got a closer look at the dress.

"SILK ROSE…ITS LIKE TWENTY DEGREES OUTSIDE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HER A SHALL…NO WONDER WHY SHE WENT DOWN?" Alice shrieked astonished. She then turned on the heat.

"Thank you…but id really like to head back now so I can pack." I said trying to get to the door .Emmett blocked it.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Rose asked.

"Well I have to go…he chose Angela." I said. Alice looked at me.

"Bella he took her away to break up with her…he doesn't want her!" Alice said.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked. she rewound the footage.

"No!" I said

"Bella ,not that it matters much but to gain insight we have people text us their favorite couple…you two broke records man…the number of viewers practically quadrupled from last season. "Emmett said.

"Edward just left the tent…he's looking for her…EMMETT TELL HIM WHERE SHE IS." Rose said staring at a monitor.

" Edward she's down at the RV man come get her!" Emmett said. We could hear Emmett's voice reverberate through the monitors.

"Thank god I had secret cameras installed…we can capture _everything_!" Emmett said taking out a remote. Twenty five to thirty TV screens came to life. Five of them showed an aerial view of the RV.

"Its all aired on national TV baby…Thank god I thought to install cameras in the RV…now everyone can see the proposal!" Emmett said proud of himself.

"EMMETT WE'RE ON NATIONAL TELEVISION AND I DON'T HAVE MAKEUP ON!…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Rose roared the loudest that I ever

" Emmett you should of told us…I'm in my PJ's for crying out loud!" Alice said. She then bolted into a back room coming out two minutes later in a cocktail dress. She threw Rose in afterwards. After Rose was done Alice cleaned up my eyes…this time placing water proof makeup on. We watched Edward run through the woods the whole time

"YOUR LUCKY ALICE WAS HERE…YOU PULL THIS STUNT AGAIN WITH OUT MY KNOWLEDGE EM AND ILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU!" Rose roared at Emmett.

"Sorry dear!" Emmett said

" Look at him go…I never saw him run so fast!" Emmett said pointing at the monitor.

"Almost here!" Emmett continued.

"By the way Jasper pay up!" Emmett said. Jasper whined and pointed towards his wallet. Emmett took some money out.

"He's fifty feet out…EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!" Alice commanded. A few seconds later Edward was at the door….cameras tracking him the whole way.

"Bet your glad we're here to clear up a little misunderstanding!" Emmett said opening the door.

"Shut up Emmett and let him do what he came here to do!" Rose said.

" I planned on doing this somewhere else but I guess this will have to do…Though our time together has been short…somewhere through it I fell in love with you. You said that you only care about my happiness and you've proved that time and time again. Nothing would make me happier than to be with you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Edward asked. DID HE JUST SAY THAT HE LOVED ME?…WAIT A MINUTE DID HE JUST ASK ME TO MARRY HIM?

"I love you too...so yes I will!" I answered. We then kissed. For that moment it was as if no one else was there. The electricty intensified ten fold. I then looked at the ring.

"Family heirloom." Edward said

"I GET MY BARBIE DOLL! Alice said jumping on me

"Alice!" Edward coughed.

"Welcome to the family sis!" Emmett said beaming

"This lets me do a rematch sometime!" Emmett continued. My phone then went off. There was multiple text messages from Charlie and my friends. The first one that I read was one of Charlie"

"MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIED…CONGRATULATIONS!" It read. I looked at Emmett.

"I told you that it was live." Emmett said. Edward looked confused. we pointed to the monitors. Edward then took me outside.

" I need to know…that wasn't for the show was it?" Edward asked.

" Edward I was serious when I said yes…I would of said yes anywhere or anytime you asked." Edward looked relieved. We then kissed. The passion of the kiss gripped us both and we couldn't let go. If the world burned down I wouldn't of cared at that moment.

"You really did mean it." Edward said smiling when we broke apart

" I've said it before and I'll say it again…I want to marry you." I beamed. We then walked back in holding hands.

" So what was the big misunderstanding?" Edward asked once Emmett turned off the cameras and went into the bedroom with the others.

"I thought that you picked Angela." I said

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because you called her over first…and it was after I told you to do what would make you happy…I thought that you though that Angela would make you happy…and as I said if that was what you wanted I wasn't going to stop you.." I said.

"That was all?" Edward asked

"Pretty much." I said

"For future reference…I wouldn't be happy with out you, you've made me the happiest that I've been in a long time…maybe even ever. When we found everyone they were starting to watch what was aired on TV ( it was replayed). Unfortunately Emmett's security camera footage was among the shots that they got…so everyone in America saw me pass out. How embarrassing. Edward looked at me with pained eyes.

"That will never happen again…I swear, Emmett why did you put that in there?" Edward asked.

"When I linked up the security system to the other cameras I didn't think that would happen!" Emmett said defensive.

"As long as there's none of me in the shower I'm fine with it." I said shaking it off.

"So lets talk bridesmaids!" Alice started up.

"Alice…he just asked me like an hour ago!" I said.

" Its never too early to start planning I always say!" Alice beamed.

"Edward I think that you got competition!" Emmett said laughing at Alice.

"Competition doesn't hurt… we all should know!" Alice said

"So when do I get to meet your parents?" I asked.

" Mom said that their coming tomorrow…they want to meet you so bad." Emmett said. Edward's parents lived on the other side of the city. Edward and Emmett rented a house in Port Angelus from them ( They gave them the house when Emmett got married).

"If I call Charlie…he'll probably want to do it too." I said. Edward nodded and I called.

"Well Charlie's also coming tomorrow…he's gushing about his new son." I said hanging up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own twilight or its characters- this disclaimer goes for Chapter one as well...Please read and review!**

Chapter 9

BPV

Emmett drove the RV back to the hotel not two long after I called Charlie. It was such a crazy night and everyone was tired.

"So which room?" Edward asked.

"Doesn't matter to me." I responded. I was still in shock that I was getting married. I walked in to my room to get out of the dress…Edward followed me in. On my bed was the sexiest lingerie I had ever seen sitting next to a package of condoms. A note on top of the lingerie read " Have fun!-Al!"

I searched around the room looking for PJ's . Alice must of raided my room…there was no normal PJ"s left. I grabbed the lingerie and headed into the bathroom.

"Be ready in five minutes." I said seductively.

The next morning I awoke in the arms of a sleeping angel. This had to be a dream. Why would he choose me…I'm average! Whatever this was a good dream. It would soften the blow of reality later.

Reality hit when the sleeping angel awoke. Even in my wildest dreams I could not imagine that perfect, crooked smile.

"Morning!" Edward said.

"Morning!" I said.

" Edward may I ask something and please don't take offence to this." I started up.

"Sure, what?" Edward asked.

" Why me?" I asked. Edward smiled. He obviously knew that I was thinking this.

"Because as I said last night you've made me the happiest that I have ever been…I cant imagine being with out you. Your also selfless and caring. You were willing to give me up last night if it would make me happy. You didn't even bat an eye when you said it. You stayed behind when the psycho showed up at the ice scream store…you could of just got the hell out of there and you didn't. You let me put make up on you. Your actions show that you also care. You were willing to find the truth for me…a lot of those girls wouldn't do that." Edward answered

Alice came knocking on the door just as Edward and I were dressing up. Luckily Alice hadn't touched any of my day wear …yet.

"Everybody decent?" Alice called out.

"You should know!" Edward called back. Alice then strolled in.

"Ew your wearing _that_ to meet the parents?" Alice said staring in horror at my levis and smiley face t-shirt.

"Ugh here we go!" Edward said shaking his head.

"I think a little shopping trip is in order… you don't have to go, I already know your size." Alice said running out the door. Why did that not shock me?

Alice was back two hours later. She practically dragged me into the dressing room. For a person her size she had a massive amount of strength. As we entered the room I noticed three gigantic guess bags sitting there. Besides them Alice already had outfit laid out. It didn't shock me that she had a guess bag to match the guess jeans and sweater.

"Perfect!" Alice said adding the finishing touches to my makeup.

"Bella once you become what-my cousin -in- law- we're gonna have to do a lot of shopping…I got a load of your luggage last night and if that's anything like your closet…oomph " Alice shuddered

"Sounds like fun!" I said trying to add the enthusiasm to my voice.

"I so cant wait…now that this mess is over we're going to be the best of friends Bella…I'm gonna be at your house every day!" Alice said beaming.

"Alright…Alright Alice stop harassing my fiancee!" Edward's voice came out of nowhere.

" Excuse me…it's just that until now everyone that I knew except for Rose and Emmett were single…don't get me wrong I like Rose but I don't like seeing too much of one person…especially when that person is Rosalie." Alice said.

"What about me?" Rose asked entering the room.

"Oh nothing." Alice said smiling

"You guys better hurry…everyone will be here soon…Bella you look great!" Rose said turning back towards the door. Alice clipped on the last earring and we followed Rosalie out.

When we reached the front lobby I noticed a vaguely familiar figure entering from the front door, behind him was a petite woman. From the man's god like features I guessed that this was Edward's father, there must have been a gene in the family…but his face looked so familiar. I could not place where I had seen him before though.

"AVLANCHE GIRL…HOWS THE LEG DOING?" The man called out when his eyes met mine. I then remembered who he was…he was the doctor that set my leg in the hospital when I was in the avalanche.

"Oh its wonderful…as good as new!" I answered.

"Your avalanche girl?" Edward asked in astonishment.

"I guess I am." I answered.

"Do you know that he hasn't stopped raving about you ever since. Something about finding the perfect girl. Rose was especially annoyed." Edward said.

"Really?" I asked

"it's a small world after all!" Emmett sang.

"Quiet Emmett, I want to meet my future daughter in law." the woman said. She then turned to me. The woman 's caramel colored hair gave an essence of warmth. Green eyes much like her son's bore into mine.

" Hello Bella I'm Esme and you obviously already met my husband Carlisle." The woman said with a huge smile on her face.

"Its very nice to meet you Esme… how did you know my name?" I said my smile mirroring hers

"Caught glimpses of the show…I have to say I was rooting for you the whole time." Esme said, the smile still on her face.

" So Bella how's your father?" Carlisle asked nonchalantly. Charlie and him had gotten along well when they last saw each other.

"Good…he should be here in a few minutes." I answered

"So what school are you attending?" Carlisle asked.

"Right now I'm in community college but I hope to transfer to the University of Washington and get a degree in writing. I want to become an author." I answered

"An author…that's interesting, do you know what genre?" Esme asked.

"Well I always had an eye for fantasy." I answered. It was then that Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells…hey car-CARLISLE?…alright what did I miss?" Charlie asked staring

"not much really." I answered. Charlie then eyed Edward.

"Boy you weren't kidding when you said that you had the perfect boy for my daughter." Charlie smiled when he realized why Carlisle was there. I had to be unconscious for that conversation…I would of remembered Carlisle saying that.

_Flashback_

_Charlie's point of view_

_I was in the hospital room watching over my unconscious daughter. She floated in and out of consciousness all day. The shock that had hit upon seeing her hand stick out of the ground like that transformed into profound guilt. I should of never have let her go on that trail. What kind of father sends their child on a triple black diamond their first day skiing? I should of forced her to stay with me! But I didn't…and now she's in a hospital bed! Out of all the bad things that men have done to her….I was the worst and I was her father! I was so consumed in my gilt and grief that I didn't see the man on the other side of the room until he moved forward._

_"I'm a failure aren't I, Doctor?" I said as the man started to examine Bella._

_" Why would you say that?" The doctor asked_

_" look at her…she wouldn't be in this bed if it wasn't for me!" I answered._

_"You couldn't of predicted that would happen!" the doctor said_

_"So what are her interests?" the doctor randomly asked._

_"You know typical teenage stuff…she likes to read a lot, you know?." I answered_

_"Yeah one of mine is addicted to books…all the other one reads is sports magazines, I don't think that he even picked up a novel in his life." The doctor said._

_"Wow that's interesting…. So you have 2..." I started._

_"Yeah two boys….and their completely different." the doctor said. We then proceeded to talk the next half hour about Bella. It kind of creped me out that he was asking so many questions about her._

_"So what do I call you?" I asked. I was sick of referring to him as the doctor._

_"Oh Carlisle is fine!" The doctor answered_ .

_" So is your daughter um…seeing anybody?" Carlisle asked. The alarm bells went up. What a sicko! She's so much younger compared to him._

_"That's disgusting…I deal with people like you every day at the police station, I should call in on you right now….you pervert!" I said whipping out the phone. Carlisle looked confused…then it dawned on him how his words could be taken._

_"No No No! I didn't mean that…I just mean that I think that I have the perfect boy in mind for her." Carlisle said shocked. The relief that surged over me was profound_

_"I don't know man… she's kind of picky, the last guy I picked out for her she dumped in six months._

_End of flashback_

"Dad….someone offered you the chance to set me up with that( I gestured at Edward who even with a weak smile and timid wave looked like a god) and you turned them down? And then set me up with a freak?" I asked astonished when the whole story came out

" all I knew of him was from snipes of a half hour conversation…did you think that I would set you up with a guy that I barely knew?" Charlie said defensive.

"You've done it before!" I said.

"Yeah but I knew what they looked like at least…I didn't even know what Edward looked like… I didn't even know his name for crying out loud!" Charlie said

"Well it all worked out for the best didn't it" Charlie said.

" Welcome to the family Edward!" Charlie finally said


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own twilight or its characters- this disclaimer goes for Chapter one as well...Please read and review!**

Chapter 10

BPV

Charlie went to his room to get ready and Edwards parents started an in depth conversation with Rose and Emmett. Jasper and Alice were talking to us about wedding plans when Alice's eyes glazed over all of a sudden. A huge smile erupted on her face. Jasper and Edward looked just as confused as I was. All of a sudden her eyes cleared up and she looked right at Jasper.

"Jasper…your gonna have a baby!" Alice squealed

"What?…I'm a man….that's not possible!" Jasper said stunned.

" Jasper I didn't mean _your _pregnant!" Alice said.

" How's that possible…we used protection!" Jasper said astonished.

"Obviously it didn't work…the child is gonna be beautiful Jazz dark hair and green eyes ( green eyes were dominant in their family.) I'm telling you she's gonna be a looker when she grows up!" Alice said.

"Alice did you just say she?" Jasper asked

"Its gonna be a girl." Alice said. I felt bad for Jasper…another Alice was all he needed.

"Are you sure that it's not Emmett's child you saw…I mean they've been trying for ages!" Jasper said grasping at straws.

" I saw Emmiline ( obviously that had to be Emmett's choice) the day that Rose and Emmett were hitched…She wont look like the child I just saw….besides this child's name is going to be Gucci !" Alice said.

"Wait a minute…your telling me that we're going to name our child GUCCI…I wonder who picked that name out!" Jasper said shocked.

"Yep Gucci Alicia Whitlock!" Alice said. So basically Jasper got no say in the name what so ever. Leave it to Alice to name her child after a purse.

" little Gucci!" Jasper started to coo.

" Gucci Whitlock!" Alice joined in.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked walking over to us.

"Alice just had a vision…she's pregnant!" I said.

"Go Jasper! Getting it on with his wife!" Emmett said.

So future girl…what are you going to have?" Emmett asked.

"a girl…Gucci Alicia Whitlock!" Alice said.

Your naming your child after a purse!" Emmett burst out laughing.

"At least its better then Emmiline Farve Cullen….where the hell you came up with that …or I should say you will… I have no clue!" Alice spat back.

"Speaking of that…any time line Alice?" Emmett asked.

" Soon Emmett…id say with in the next two years." Alice said

"You saw my child coming like three years ago…how come you didn't see yours?" Emmett asked.

"You and Rose made a conscious decision to plan to have children as soon as the honeymoon was over, Jasper and I weren't trying… not that we didn't want any…it was more of a happy accident with us." Alice said.

"What exactly did you see?" I asked. I was curious.

" It was tomorrow morning…I was hovering over a pregnancy test that I will buy tomorrow and I was staring at the box. A big red plus sign appeared on the stick and I smiled. It then switched to a few years in the future and we were dropping her off to her first day of school…we're gonna have to drag her in there…and I called her full name. I won't be thrilled to do it…Jasper and I looked at each other and smiled. " Alice said.

"Alice your pregnant?" Rose asked finally joining us

"YEP!" Alice said

"You mean to tell me that I'm going to be Auntie Rose!" Rose half shrieked.

" Oh this is so great!" Rose cooed.

"She's going to be adorable!" Alice said smiling.

9 months later.

BPV

"Bella I don't get why you couldn't wait a few months to get hitched…at least I wouldn't look like Shamoo!" Alice said. Her maid of honor dress made her look like a hunter green ball or something.

"Alice you're the one who forced me to pick the hotel for ceremony…and it's not my fault that every day of the year except for today was booked…I kind of didn't have a choice" I said as I placed my shoes on. I thought that the real reason Alice was angry was that she was restricted to putting my makeup and veil on. Rosalie got to do the rest ( including my hair, which she let me choose the style…which really killed Alice). Alice headed down stairs to help out with the placement some lighting on the alter.

"EMMETT THAT'S A FIVE THOUSAND DOLLAR ICE SCULPTURE…YOU DROP THAT AND YOU DIE!" I could hear Alice roaring from down stairs. Only Alice would order something like that. There was about a half hour to go before the ceremony was supposed to begin.

"Alice better watch it…she stresses out too much and she'll have that baby tonight!" Rose said when she finished with my hair. I chose the traditional upsweep.

"Yeah that's all we need…rushing the maid of honor out during the ceremony or something." I joked

"So are you ready to put that dress on!" Rose said taking out a garmet bag. Alice forced us to go dress hunting the day after she found out she was pregnant…so she could be there to help with the decision making.

"You know I still cant believe that she's gonna go with her vision and name her child Gucci Alicia." Rose said shaking her head. Alice even had a sign up on the nursery room door saying " Gucci's room."

"You know I don't think that I've seen her like this since I got married…and that was bad." Rose said. It was then that we heard a crashing sound.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Alice roared some more.

"YOU BROKE MY CHANDILER…EMMETT THAT'S BEEN IN MY FAMILY SINCE THE 1700'S!" Alice shouted.

"Oh my god….this is so embarrassing!" Rose said shaking her head. At that she started to tie the corset of my dress up. My dress was a corseted slim A line dress. The top was beaded with small pearls and was laced. The bottom was made out of the softest silk imaginable.

"I have a feeling I know why she's acting like that though." Rose said continuing to tie up the dress.

"Why?" I asked.

"She had Edwards, which means yours, wedding planned out since the day that she met the family. In fact Emmett said that the first day she walked in she turned to Edward and said " I see you with Red Roses and ice sculptures at your wedding." Now that it's finally here and she cant do a lot…well she's angry at that." Rose said

" I'm kind of glad though…not that Alice is upset, but that this wedding is giving others the chance to express their creative outlets to a degree. Do you know that Alice practically took over my wedding…even I didn't have a say in something's." Rose continued

"What do you mean?" I asked. Rose took out a tape.

"This is the part of the wedding video that I never showed anyone…especially Alice" Rose said popping in a tape to a small tv. On the screen it showed Alice from three years ago.

__

Flashback

RPV

"Alice, I really don't want my hair like that…cant you put it all up?" I asked

"Rose your hair looks better like this and you know it!" Alice said curling the half of my hair that remained down. I started to grunt. Alice had chosen everything down to date . She ran out of the room to check on the progression of the set up. The camera man followed her and recorded her dictating where she wanted every single piece of furniture…every single flower peddle.

"I want that chair over there…don't give me lip, this is my wedding….I mean my cousin's wedding!" Alice starte

"_I want the Greek statue over there!" Alice commanded._

_"I'll carry the alter myself thank you very much…I know the perfect place" Alice continued_

_Edward had come into the room to talk with me when we heard a scream._

_" OH MY GOD THIS FLOWER PEDDLE IS ON THE GRASS! I'M GONNA SUE!" Alice shouted._

_"It figured that Jasper had to marry the bridezilla want to be!" Edward said shaking his head. Alice then started to hyperventilate . Edward and I stuck our heads out of the widow to find Alice on the ground screaming about having a stroke_

_"If I die it's gonna be all of your faults!" Alice shouted. Jasper picked her up and carried her inside…thank god she got herself a plum colored dress or else it would be ruined. Carlisle examined her and ruled that she was having a panic attack…not a stroke. _

_"Edward your gonna have to help me with my makeup…I cant feel my hands!" Alice said laying on the couch._

_"Alice what are you talking about….I don't know the first thing about that!" Edward said shocked_

_"It has to be you…Rose cant do it, she'll ruin her dress. Don't worry I have a voice…I can tell you what to do!" Alice said. Great more dictating._

End of flashback

BPV

"I get your point Rose." I said. It was kind of a blessing that Alice wasn't fully operational for mine…though that didn't stop her from trying

"Alright Bella its time!" Alice called from down stairs.

Heading down the stairs and into the main lobby I could see how Alice transformed everything. Above the alter was a huge chandler. Behind it was the statue togged version of Edward. I had to say that looking between the two I would prefer the live version. Gray isn't Edward's color. The white isle had red rose peddles scattered all the way down it. Then the march started that signaled that I had to walk. I was praying that I didn't trip and take Charlie down with me during the fall. Charlie looked like he was thinking the same thing. Getting up to the isle Alice finally let loose.

"Why oh why did green have to be the only color on the maternity matron of honor rack…we look like we're dressed for a hideous Christmas party!

"While I sympathize with your plight Alice…why did you place a sculpture of Edward behind the alter?" Rose asked shaking her head..

"That's not a sculpture of Edward behind the alter…it would make him look too vain if I did that, that's a Greek god silly!" Alice laughed shaking her head

" If we're all settled lets start the ceremony." The minister said. Alice took the cue and

shut up. I looked into Edwards green eyes….and that was the last thing that I remembered until we kissed.

The next thing that I knew we were entering the ball room for the reception. If I hadn't known that this would be the room I wouldn't of recognized it. Alice's team of decorators had gone full throttle in here ( she hired people because she couldn't do much by herself). In the center of the room was a huge ice sculpture of the same Greek god that Alice had placed behind the alter only in a different position. The tables were decked in white, green and red….Alice looked like she could care less of they had lost the green parts. She mumbled something about dresses when she saw the room.

"Why did I have to be the one that got pregnant!" Alice said shaking her head looking at a green napkin.

"Alice I told you to go to your gyno after they recalled your birth control didn't I? and what did you say " I'm not worried…I don't see kids in the future, and Jasper wears a condom anyways!" and look at where you are right now…so stop complaining!" Rose said shaking her head.

"Alright can we stop making their wedding about you Alice….its old news that your knocked up, you had nine months to bitch and complain about it and you choose tonight of all nights to start up…is that fair to my brother or my new sister in law to hear your complaining all night? " Emmett said coming towards us.

"Shut up Em!" Alice said angrily

"No! Frankly I'm surprised that Edward and Bella didn't tell you off already. Even through the ceremony you were saying " Why did I have to be the one to get pregnant!" its getting on everybody's nerves….This is not _your_ wedding Alice…you had yours already! And this is not your baby shower either…you had that as well" Emmett continued as if she didn't interrupt

"What does he mean by baby shower?" Alice asked angrily. Rose turned Alice in the direction of the gifts. Right next to the table set up for wedding presents was a sign saying " Baby gifts for Alice."

"Alice you put a post script on the invitations saying " Please bring gifts for Alice's baby if possible!"!" I said. It was then that I went to go sit with Edward.

We were inseparable for the rest of the evening. Even Alice couldn't pry us apart. We went up to take our first dance as husband and wife. I lucked out in that Edward was a terrific dancer. He lead very well and I didn't step on his feet once ( a first for me!)

"Congratulations Mrs. Cullen!" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Congratulations Mr. Cullen!" I whispered back.

"Is this how you pictured it?" Edward asked. Ever since I was a little girl when I pictured getting married I never pictured details. The only thing I cared about was knowing that the person that was waiting for me was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. My soul mate. So when I answered I spoke the truth.

"It's exactly how I pictured it." I said smiling. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. We then headed back to the table hand in hand. Emmett stood up to give a toast. Here we go.

" Alright I'm not that good at making speeches but here it goes. Edward, I couldn't of asked for a better brother. You were there for me when my boflex broke, when my gym membership expired. You helped me land a date with the hottest girl in our school ,one who I eventually married…yeah I'm talking about you Rose ( Rose blushed). You were more then a brother to me…you were my best friend. Now to take a quote from your best man speech at my wedding " I cant believe that I helped you find your wife!"…go me! ( Jasper coughed " I interviewed her idiot"). You have a strong arm Bella…I look forward to a rematch…how about 7:30 tonight? Bella, from the minute I laid eyes on you…I knew my brother found his soul mate. I wish you two the best of luck…and give me details about the honeymoon! Cheers!" Emmett raised his glass. All of the glasses clinked. Then it was Alice's turn to stand. She started to rub her stomach

"Bella from the minute that I saw you that first day I could tell that we were going to be the bestest of friends. Now look where we are today! I'm the maid of honor at our…I mean your wedding!"

"Alice!" Emmett started.

"Can it Em…So anyways I know that we're not as close as Edward and Emmett but that's just because they live together. We 're gonna be closer then ever before. Once this kid is out we're gonna be hitting up all the stores…Gucci, Prada, and once your pregnant Baby land! Ill be planning baby nurseries! You, me and Rosalie will be spending every minute together (Rosalie groaned). I'm gonna be your female version of Edward!" At this Emmett had enough. He got up and grabbed the microphone and said " Thank you Alice!" Alice was then dragged back to her seat.


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own Twilight S/M does. thanks for the reviews. this is the conclusion. i know its a while late but i couldn't get around to posting it. **

Chapter 11

BPV

A few weeks after the wedding Edward and I got home from the honeymoon. There we were sprung with a surprise. Esme and Carlisle were sitting there with papers in front of them….huge smiles on their faces. Emmett had a bummed out look …Alice had a look of pure joy. She was bouncing Gucci on her lap

"Alright what's going on….Alice hasn't looked that way since the night we got engaged." Edward said eyeing out papers

" Well it felt weird not getting you a proper wedding present…so we got you a house!" Esme said. The room started to spin a little

"We felt bad for what we did to Emmett…so there's no rent either!" Esme continued.

"Oh man…lucky! " Emmett said bummed.

"Emmett relax…by the way I got some news for you on the baby front." Alice said. Rose then proceeded to leave the room. She wanted to be surprised to find out she was pregnant since Alice already took the gender surprise away.

"What is it?" Emmett asked when Rose was out of earshot.

" She's going to tell you at the next Super bowl…not this coming one, the one after that, when the Seattle Seahawks score the winning touch down!" Alice said. Emmett had a mixture of surprise and anger on his face.

"Opps I wasn't supposed to tell you about the super bowl…it's gonna be Rose's Christmas present." Alice said.

"Man Alice you didn't have to tell me who won the game!" Emmett said …that mixture still on his face

"Sorry about that Emmett!" Alice said.

"Alright enough with the chit chat…I think that it's time that we show them the house." Carlisle said.

"Your gonna love it…I'm the one that found it!" Alice said beaming….that didn't shock me one bit.

Arriving at the house I got a good look at the place. I could tell immediately that Alice was telling the truth when she said that she picked the place out. The house was Snow white with pink shutters and a pink door. Edward looked up and shook his head.

"Definitely getting rid of those shutters and that door!" Edward whispered. I was kind of scared to enter the house. In the car Alice told me that she remodeled the whole inside. I was relieved when I opened the door. The inside of the house was very modern looking. All of the latest appliances were in the kitchen. The color scheme was black, white and a purple that was on the border of being blue. Internally, I breathed a sigh of relief. This kitchen was the kitchen that I always dreamed of having some day. We then entered the living room. The living room was the same color as the kitchen. The furniture was black with white carpeting and gleaming glass tables. All of our wedding gifts were in the corner of the room.

"What'd you expect…that we would leave the gifts with EMMETT" Alice said to me when I looked at her. She then pointed in Emmett's direction.

"What's this thingy do Rose?" Emmett said picking up what looked like an alarm clock. He then dropped it and it shattered.

"Opps I hope that wasn't expensive!" Emmett continued.

" I cant believe that he just dropped that Alarm clock…it costs $500!" Alice mumbled.

"Alice, we should go soon…little Gucci has to go to bed soon!" Jasper called out.

"I never thought that a child would be this hard…Bella your so lucky that you don't have any _yet_. I mean all she does is eat, sleep and go to the bathroom….she does one of the three constantly. I haven't had a good night sleep since the day that she was born. She pukes everywhere too! I was in Gucci the other day showing her all of the marvelous bags and she had to puke on the cutest one! I had to buy that bag and the stain still wont come off no matter what I do!" Alice said. I got confused by her tone _"yet". _Before I could ask Alice was out the front door.

"What was that about?" Edward asked at Alice's retreating form.

"You'll find out…soon!" Alice said over her shoulder

"No offence Edward…but that's one strange girl that Jasper hooked." I said as Alice and Jasper pulled out of the driveway.

"We better get going now too…Emmett want's to go gym room shopping." Rose said shaking her head. With that they headed out the door.

We decided to open the presents after dinner. After some protesting I decided to let Edward cook. It would be a nice change instead of preparing the meals myself. Trying the food, I was shocked at how good the man could cook…I mean I had never really tried something that he made before.

"Hey someone had to cook for Rose whenever Emmett was away!" Edward said passing the potatoes over.

"I know the feeling!" I said.

"So what do you think is in there?" Edward asked gesturing to the mountain of presents.

"Blenders, clocks, a Gucci purse from Alice no doubt ( I gestured to a large pocket book shaped gift), vases, glasses and the such." I answered

"Alice!" Edward laughed. Edward and I decided that we were going to open the gifts after I called the little pixie in question. She demanded that one of us called her every night.

"So Bella did you open my gifts yet?" Alice asked.

"Gifts?" Alice I said. I could hear Jasper reverberating my question in the background.

"I meant gift…did you open my gift yet?" Alice asked.

"nah…we're waiting until after I get off the phone with you…by the way I have a question." I started up.

"What?" Alice asked.

"When you said_ "yet"_ what was that about?" I asked.

"Oh you'll figure it out sooner or later." I could hear the smugness in her voice.

"That doesn't help!" I said

"Trust me…your gonna like it!" Alice continued as if I didn't speak.

"Just spit it out Alice!" I said

" No I'll have more fun with you figuring it out for yourself!" Alice said.

"Gotta go Al…Edwards getting impatient!" I said as Edward started giving me that look.

"Just one more thing….shopping tomorrow right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah sure Alice…ill pick you up at one!" I said.

"Bye!" And then I heard the sound of her hanging up.

Edward and I were down to the last gift. I was right about everything except for the purse…it was a Louie instead. "Alice!" I said shaking my head when I saw it. We were staring at the last gift . It was a huge bag with wedding bells…beautifully crafted. I stuck my hand in and pulled out a rectangular box. I unrapped the tissue paper to reveal a pregnancy test.

"What the hell?" I said

"Who in their right mind would give us that!" Edward said looking at the offending box. I then put my hand back and pulled out a little music box. Inside was a note. This is what it read:

__

Congratulations Edward and Bella,

Frankly I always thought that Emmett would become the first father…what with his kid like disposition. Looks like I was wrong there huh! The night little Gucci was born I had a vision. If your reading this you know about Emmett and the super bowl. I couldn't explain it to him fully because it might devastate him….and it definitely would to Rosalie. My vision was of this moment…you two reading this letter…by the way Edward I am in my right mind! Your gonna take that test tomorrow because of this letter…and yes you two are pregnant. Then it switched to you two holding little Viviane…Jasper's jealous, he always liked that name. It was then that Emmett's part of the vision came into view. Anyways, I cant tell you what I saw…but Emmett and Rose's child isn't gonna have a good start to life . I've been holding on to that secret for a while…I couldn't find it in myself to tell them. Viviane is going to get a lot of use out of that music box so keep it in good condition!

With lots of love,

Auntie A and Uncle Jazz.

P.S. don't tell Emmett or Rosalie anything about this letter!

I looked at Edward stunned.


End file.
